The Final Days of Cybertron
by HeroofthePrimes
Summary: The Decepticons have almost claimed victory. Iacon has been taken. Spread out, Optimus and Ratchet must reunite the Autobots. But will they survive an assassin known as Shockwave. Will they fall. Or maybe they will make a legend. Based after Sentinel Prime's ship left on Cybertron
1. Chapter 1 - Megatron

_Our world is in danger. There is only one Prime left. And that Prime is me. Cybertron is in its darkest hour. The decepticons have taken over Iacon and Sentinel Prime has left Cybertron. Megatron and his army marches towards a lone outpost where a medic, named Ratchet, and myself. We were not prepared for what would happen. How we would land on earth. All we knew, was that Megatron was coming._

Megatron grumbled at the front of the tall leaning tower. So far, his decepticons hadn't been able to crack the door. Wielded with a large black fusion attached to his right arm and a spear strapped to his back. His face looked like a triangle and he had huge sharp fingers.  
'DECEPTICONS! Get this door open!' Megatron growled to the team of 5 decepticons. The decepticon warriors shuffled to the door and began to try and pry open the door. Each warrior was short and kind of skinning compared to Megatron. Like Megatron though, the decepticons all had a glowing purple symbol burned into their left arm. This symbol was the symbol of the decepticons.  
Megatron, now angered growled out, 'MOVE IT!' Megatron powered his fusion cannon up and blasted a purple bullet straight into the door. The door was slightly knocked down and it only took Megatron a second to fling the door into one of his fellow warriors.  
'Give it up now, prime!' Megatron yelled through the tower gleefully charged into the tower.  
A voice replied, 'Ratchet! Run!' Then came the sound of thumping footsteps.  
'You're so heroic, Prime!' Megatron called out to the voice.

Then diving out of the shadows a large transformer collided into Megatron taking him out of the tower. Megatron fell onto the ground and was flung away by the robot. Megatron managed to slide across the metal surface.  
The other robot, sword drawn to his red-right arm stood, prepared for a fight. The transformer had blue head. Then the transformer spoke, 'Too weak.' The robot transformed into a vehicle which was mostly blue at the front and red at the back. The 'car' had two little pipes sticking out the back. Then the car thundered off.  
Megatron spat at the ground before transforming into a jet and flying towards the way the 'car' driven.

From behind though, was the autobot which had been told to run. This robot was entirely green and shorter than Megatron. Then he spoke in a worried voice through an intercom, 'Optimus may be in some trouble.'


	2. Chapter 2 - An Assassin

Megatron flew through the airs of Cybertron. Toxic and all. Slowly he changed form and landed down onto a solid steel pathway. Megatron had returned to a dreaded place. It was Shockwave's lab.

*****

Ratchet, the green transformer was chasing after the other autobot. Then suddenly he stopped. He changed from his car form which was also green. He stood and turned to his side and saw his partner autobot.  
The transformer walked towards Ratchet.  
'Where's Megatron?' Ratchet questioned to the other robot.  
'I think he was not after me,' the robot responded and shifted his legs.  
'Then where did he go, Optimus?' Ratchet replied.  
'Ratchet, I do not know, but it mustn't be good,' Optimus answered.  
Suddenly, thunder rocketed through the air. Optimus turned his attention to the sky, seeing a flying spacecraft, the size of a transformer. Ratchet transformed into his vehicle form and began to drive.  
Optimus murmured to himself, 'Starscream.'

Optimus then changed into his car form and drove off, while being followed by the flying spacecraft.

*****

A one eyed robot stood in front of a table dissecting an insecticon. His hands held screw-driver like devices cutting the bug's shell and into its insides. Shockwave felt a presence behind him and immediately stopped and turned to face his lord.  
Megatron stood behind Shockwave.  
In a deep and low voice, 'What do you require?'  
'For you to destroy autobots. Two, only.' Megatron replied.  
'Assassin?' Shockwave asked returning to his table.

'Call it want you want!" Megatron grumbled.  
'Tell me, who are these, 2 autobots?' Shockwave asked.  
'Ratchet is one,' Megatron started.  
Shockwave crushed the insecticon head in his hand, 'always wanted to kill that guy!'

Megatron then finished, ' And the one and only, Optimus Prime!'


	3. Chapter 3 - The Scout

Shockwave was left to prepare for his assault on the autobots. He was left by Megatron and a deal had been set. Shockwave would leave Cybertron with Megatron to chase after the cube. Shockwave did not know whether or not to trust Megatron. Since Megatron was decepticon, you didn't really know whether or not you just got tricked when you made a deal.

Shockwave began to leave when he turned to see the insecticon he had destroyed. Shockwave shut down the engeron power and the lights above Shockwave's lab turned off. Shockwave walked out and slammed the door to his lab shut and began to run, then he jumped and transformed into a jet and flew off.

*****

'Ratchet! Prepare for an airstrike!' Optimus called jumping to avoid a missile. Optimus land on his knees, and skidded along. Then, out of his hands shot a long thermal glowing sword. Optimus stood and attempted to slice a missile in half but it detonated blasting Optimus into the ground forcing his blades back in his hands.  
The aircraft responsible transformed into a robot with was entirely grey. He landed on Ratchet and began tearing at Ratchet's face.  
'ARGH!' Ratchet screeched. Optimus pulled a blaster from his back and aimed it at the robot, Starscream. Optimus pulled the black weapon's trigger. Out shot a small orange bullet colliding into Starscream. Starscream thudded off Ratchet before crawling away. Optimus aimed his blaster at Starscream once again.  
'NOOOO!' Starscream shouted moving his right arm in front of the small orange projectile. Starscream's arm thudded off to his left.  
'This is your end, Starscream!' Optimus called raising his blaster. Then came the sound of a missile firing.  
'Optimus watch out!' Ratchet called out to Optimus. Optimus turned to see a missile crash into his armour. Optimus slid across the metal surface scratching the floor. Then out of the sky four robots transformed from jets into robots.  
'My armada, Optimus,' Starscream gloated as his Seekers transformed their hands into blaster. Optimus stood, picking up his blaster as the three seekers aimed at him and one aimed at Ratchet.  
'Ratchet,' Optimus called over to Ratchet, 'when is Bumblebee's estimated time of arrival.'

Ratchet was about to reply as a yellow and black car transformed from a higher cliff and called out, 'how about now!'  
Bumblebee, while midair aimed his blasters at two of the seekers aiming at Optimus. Bumblebee landed next to the last seeker aiming at Optimus and dodged the seeker's swing. Next, Bumblebee gripped the seeker's left arm with his left arm and blasted it with the other blaster. The seeker took another swing but Bumblebee avoided it and with his left hand as a blaster he demolished the decepticon's head. The seeker who had been aiming at Ratchet turned and faced blasters at Optimus and Bumblebee. Ratchet, gleefully punched the decepticon in the back of the head.  
'Nice timing, Bumblebee,' Optimus told Bumblebee still holding his ion blaster. Optimus turned to Ratchet.

'Are you forgetting about me!' Starscream yelled at the three autobots.  
Bumblebee walked over to Starscream with both hands as plasma cannons and aimed them at Starscream's head, 'we can kill you.'  
'NO! Just talk amongst yourselves,' Starscream exclaimed.  
'I think my idea better,' Bumblebee replied turning to Optimus.  
'Bumblebee, I leave the choice to you,' Optimus Prime responded.  
'Then get ready to die, Screamy!' Bumblebee cheered aiming the blasters at Starscream's chest.

BOOM! A massive purple bullet rocketed through the air smashing into Bumblebee's chin area knocking him hundreds of feet away.  
'Optimus Prime and Ratchet,' Shockwave called with a huge fusion cannon attached to his arm. No, the fusion cannon was his arm! Optimus and Ratchet turned to see Shockwave while Bumblebee lay, severely damaged.


End file.
